stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Greenday2/Campagne
Ik wil even wat zeggen over je tekst: we hebben niks aan een inactieve interim-president, er was ook niemand in Libertas, er waren ruzies en ja, iedereen was vertrokken, wat moest ik toen doen ... 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 apr 2009 19:55 (UTC) :Je had wat kunnen rondmailen; zoals ik gedaan heb ;) OK; dat alles leegliep, daar kon jij niet veel aan doen; daar heb je gelijk in ;-) Maar je geeft op KinderWiki aan Libertas dom te vinden; je geeft aan dat je al lang gestopt was; is het dan niet waar wat ik zeg? Greenday2 18 apr 2009 19:58 (UTC) ::Ik begin het wel dom te vinden ja, als het zo saai is... ::Bovendien heb ik besloten om toch weer terug te keren, maar dan niet als president meer. 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 apr 2009 20:05 (UTC) :::Ok... Heb Maarten, Martijn en Lokixxx ook een mail gestuurd; nog geen antwoord gehad ;) Greenday2 18 apr 2009 20:09 (UTC) brandweer Ik ga niet meer op je stemmen... --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 14:20 (UTC) : Goed begin :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 14:22 (UTC) ::Niets tegen de bradnweer.. Trouwes, als we beide gekoze worden moeten we samewerke! :D --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 14:23 (UTC) :::Samenwerken begod :O :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 14:24 (UTC) ::::Dat gaan we zeker doen dus :D --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 14:29 (UTC) (6) :::::Tuurlijk :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 14:30 (UTC) Moter ap fal toere? En begint er nu wat vaart achter te komen? ;-) -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 19:29 (UTC) :? Hoezo? Greenday2 21 apr 2009 19:33 (UTC) ::Folgens mien begint'u druk te feule. Duu begin soô hard her an te werkje. -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 19:36 (UTC) Zie ik daar compromissen? Een goed politicus twijfelt niet aan zijn standpunt en blijft erachter, ook al weet hij dat hij de enigste is die 't vindt of dat het niet klopt. -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 19:52 (UTC) :Ik werk al een hele tijd aan m'n campagne... :S Greenday2 21 apr 2009 19:55 (UTC) ::Zeer goed gedaan (denkt: kan ik 'm overkopieren). ;-) -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 19:57 (UTC) :::De punten waar je het niet eens mee bent staan er overigens nog altijd ;) Greenday2 21 apr 2009 19:58 (UTC) ::::Ek wiet. -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 19:59 (UTC) :::::Wel dan? Greenday2 21 apr 2009 20:01 (UTC) ::::::Jullie blijve ook echt tot in de late uur doorvechte :P --OoWeThBe 22 apr 2009 04:18 (UTC) Gemeen Je bent gemeen :( 26 apr 2009 09:23 (UTC) :Why? Markvondeegel heeft ook een lastercampagne... Ik haal echt niet zwaar uit; en wat ik zeg; is toch waar? Greenday2 26 apr 2009 09:24 (UTC) ::Een grap -.- 26 apr 2009 09:31 (UTC) Geschiedenisboeken Mee eens! Nu twijfel ik weer of ik op jou ga stemmen of niet.. 26 apr 2009 09:54 (UTC) :De geschiedenisboeken zwijgen als het over het afgelopen jaar gaat... ;) Greenday2 26 apr 2009 09:56 (UTC) ::Ey, Ideey! Ik ga een geschiedenisboek maken :P 26 apr 2009 09:57 (UTC) :::Zullen we er samen een maken? :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 10:10 (UTC) ::::lol, mss :P 26 apr 2009 10:12 (UTC) ::::Effe serieus, we kunnen er een maken (desnoods met hulp van Bucurestean) 26 apr 2009 12:35 (UTC) Je hebt een stem. Voor Minister van Media en Economie. :P Dat overtuigt me wel :P 26 apr 2009 10:22 (UTC) :Bedankt ^^ Greenday2 26 apr 2009 10:30 (UTC) ::Maar dan moet je me wel helpen met PO :D 26 apr 2009 10:31 (UTC) :::OP bedoel je? :P Ok :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 10:32 (UTC) ::::Nee, PO, publieke omroep. Wist je dat niet? :O Matig! :P 26 apr 2009 10:33 (UTC) :::::Oja; had me even vergist :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 10:34 (UTC) ::::::Hoe kan dat als je al belooft had om op mij te stemmen ? 26 apr 2009 12:05 (UTC) :::::::Wanneer heeft ie dat belooft? Greenday2 26 apr 2009 12:05 (UTC) ::::::::Op irc,ik heb een getuige, ik weet niet meer wie :p 26 apr 2009 12:07 (UTC) :::::::::Dat was vicepresident, jillids. 26 apr 2009 12:08 (UTC) ::::::::::Nee dat was nadat je de stemwijzer had ingevult,toen zij iemand dat hij op mij ging stemmen en jij zij daarachter dat je dat ook ging doen 26 apr 2009 12:18 (UTC) :::::::::::Dat gaf de stemwijzer aan, als die stemwijzer aangeeft dat jij meer procentjes hebt is dat niet gelijk een belofte dat ik jou ga stemmen.. Laten we gewoon wachten tot het stemmen, over een anderhalfuur :D 26 apr 2009 12:20 (UTC) Maar Greenday, je helpt me dus met de PO? :D 26 apr 2009 12:20 (UTC) :Is maar normaal als minister zeker? Greenday2 26 apr 2009 12:22 (UTC) ::Jaa :D 26 apr 2009 12:24 (UTC) Euh tahr dat zeg ik toch niet, kijk eens goed jo je hebt het gezegt in IRC na dat je de stemwijzer hebt gemaakt 26 apr 2009 12:26 (UTC) :Ik kijk goed, kijk jij dan ook ff goed, ik zeg dat ik op IRC alleen zei dat ik op jou als vicepresident ga stemmen. Kan je anders gewoon wachten tot het stemmen? Dan zie je het wel oke? Als je verder wilt discussieren, gaarna via IRC ;) 26 apr 2009 12:29 (UTC) Anderhalf jaar Zo lang ben ik hier ook al, maar we hadden eerst onze eigen wiki waar Mark meer dan duizend bewerkingen had ;-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 12:12 (UTC) :Vreêland, daar weet ik idd ook van ;) 1000 blijft eigenlijk weinig :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 12:13 (UTC) ::Vreeland denk ik ook ja. Maar, alsnog, Vreeland is helaas geen Libertas.. 26 apr 2009 12:14 (UTC) :::Vreêland = Libertas tegenwoordig :-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 12:15 (UTC) ::::Oh? Je bedoelt Oost-Libertas? Vreeland is vernietigd.. 26 apr 2009 12:16 (UTC) :::::RoughJustice; daarom denk ik dat Markvreeland wint; door die vreelanders :P Feitelijk is het niet eerlijk :s Greenday2 26 apr 2009 12:18 (UTC) ::::::Ik heb wel nooit problemen met hem gehad. Hij was een uitstekende president. Hij hield de vree in Vreêland letterlijk ;-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 12:18 (UTC) :::::::XD Greenday2 26 apr 2009 12:20 (UTC) ::::::::Ja maar dat komt omdat in Vreeland ook echt rust was, geen Dimitri, geen Maarten, geen AL... :P 26 apr 2009 12:21 (UTC) ::::::::Hoeveel vreelanders zijn er dan wel niet ? 26 apr 2009 12:22 (UTC) :::::::::5 actieve nu; da's véél... Greenday2 26 apr 2009 12:23 (UTC) ::::::::::Idd. 26 apr 2009 12:24 (UTC) :::::::::::Greenday gaat huilen *snik* Greenday2 26 apr 2009 12:25 (UTC) ::::::::::::Op het toppunt hadden we er wel 10 :-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 12:26 (UTC) :::::::::::::Pff... Greenday2 26 apr 2009 12:27 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Wou dat ik ook een vrêelander was :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 12:33 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Hoezo? Dan zou ik je ook niet kunnen verstaan :( 26 apr 2009 12:33 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Misschien maakte ik dan ook een kans :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 12:35 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Neueh, dan was je nog steeds slecht xD 26 apr 2009 12:36 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::grr... Greenday2 26 apr 2009 12:36 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Wil duu dan Ærisk lærn? ;-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 12:36 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Tuurlijk :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 12:37 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Ik ook :D Ik snapte Marks uitleg niet :P (2x BWC) 26 apr 2009 12:38 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Als jullie op me stemmen voor onderwijs zal ik een school oprichten waar je Aeres kunt leren ;-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 12:40 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Jeej :) Later ga ik dan een talenschool door de LLC oprichten :P In elk geval, jij krijgt mijn stem :P 26 apr 2009 12:41 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Als je op mij stemt promoot ik die school :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 12:42 (UTC) En als je op mij stemt voor Buitenlandse Zaken promoot ik het in het buitenland, of bij Transport en Milieu bij de treinen :D 26 apr 2009 12:42 (UTC) :Chantage! ;-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 12:44 (UTC) ::Nee, gewoon een extra mogelijkheid :D 26 apr 2009 12:44 (UTC) :::Duu leid mie uum je goard heen :-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 12:45 (UTC) ::::Ik leid je om me wat heen? :P 26 apr 2009 12:47 (UTC) :::::Denk er maar overna ;-) je = de, niet jouw :-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 12:50 (UTC) ::::::Ik leid jou om de bewaker heen? :P 26 apr 2009 12:50 (UTC) :::::::Misschien klinkt goarden iets bekender? :-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 12:52 (UTC) ::::::::Ehm, NEE ;p 26 apr 2009 12:53 (UTC) :Tuin ;) Greenday2 26 apr 2009 12:54 (UTC) ::Oh, ik dacht aan Gordon :p 26 apr 2009 12:55 (UTC) :::Neen, Greenday hed riegt :-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 13:02 (UTC) ::::"Neen, Greenday had gelijk" -> riegt = right :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 13:04 (UTC) :::::Duu begin d'r al te lerne, loate wie stelle ðæt duu oanlieg 'ei ;-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 13:21 (UTC) ::::::"Jij begint het al te leren, laten we stellen/aannemen dat je aanleg hebt." :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 13:24 (UTC) :::::::GD2, ik kan ook wel lezen ;) 26 apr 2009 13:25 (UTC) ::::::::Fout! :-D Stelle = zeggen ;-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 13:27 (UTC) :::::::::MUAHAHAHA, gefaald! :D 26 apr 2009 13:29 (UTC) ::::::::::Stellen: synoniem voor zeggen ^^ Greenday2 26 apr 2009 13:31 (UTC) :::::::::::Niet helemaal. Ik zeg dit en ik stel dit is niet helemaal hetzelfde ;-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 13:32 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ok..ok... :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 13:37 (UTC) Campagne In eerste instantie ging mijn stem naar jou uit, Greenday. Je hebt nogal wat gezond verstand, ik ken je en je spreekt Nederlands - in tegenstelling tot Mark die zich vaak van een voor mij onverstaanbare taal bedient. Maar nu ik je campagne lees, twijfel ik. Dat je net als Mark de andere kandidaat "afbreekt" begrijp ik op zich wel. Wat ik echter jammer vind, is dat je campagne weinig positief is. Ik wijs je niet terecht hé Timo . Ik zou je graag het advies geven je campagne positief te houden en te visualiseren. Een voorbeeldje: nu klaag je de vermelding van de Grote Vijf (waarvan ik lid ben ) in geschiedenisboeken aan. Het gevolg: je zou mensen van de eerste (mijn) generatie kunnen afschrikken, en je klinkt nogal bits. Oplossing: schrijf iets als "Ik zou de huidige generatie politici, die vrede hebben gebracht en al een hele tijd goed besturen, graag meer in de aandacht brengen." Dat klinkt bergen positiever :) Misschien kan je er eens naar kijken 2 mei 2009 07:34 (UTC)